


New York at night sucks way less then L.A.

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, galentines fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted Kate and America to kiss, so I wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York at night sucks way less then L.A.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katiebishop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebishop/gifts).



Kate filled her lungs with the city air, strangely it really did feel different from the L.A. Pollution. This air was the stuff that gave every New Yorker the spirit to deal with a bunch of super-charged creeps on a daily basis. Tonight though, Kate Bishop was less concerned with super-baddies then she was on the with the piss poor pick pockets that were sneaking around the sidewalk ahead of her. Hawkeye (not lady hawkeye or the hawkguy) was admittedly happy to be back home. This was the city where she was born, where she thought her life was over and where she fought damn hard to get it back.

“This wasn't the plan at all,” Kate mumbled to herself. She was going to go out to a nice 24hr place, eat some pancakes and then go deal with her father, the reason she came back. She dropped off Lucky at Barton's and left before he could even have managed a sentence out off his ass, Kate might let him apologize one day. In the meantime Kate's moral high ground did not let up and she just couldn't not stop crimes right in front of her. So, there she was in the middle of the night once again, tailing some dweebs down alleyways, getting shit done, being a superhero. 

Then some jerk placed a gun against her neck. 

“Look can we not?, ” Kate sighed out before the person could speak, she inched away from the gun, “I just wanted some bacon and pancakes, then riff raff appeared and now you. Not cool bro.” She made to turn and kick the figure holding the gun but they moved too swiftly. Kate dodged the fist coming at her and 'Yes thank statistics it was man!' kneed the guy right in crotch. As the guy winced Kate unwrapped her bow from around her shoulders, took the end of it and knocked the man unconscious. 

She dusted off her hands and nocked an arrow as she walked over to where she saw the thieves go. Kate crept around turning a corner and – 

“Frick” There was a whole back ally of snot nosed criminals looking at her. Kate reached back to her quiver and drew three more arrows as some of the group came closer to her. A shot rang off and Kate jumped to the side. She looked up and saw a few people on a roof. 

Kate loosed her arrows waiting for the smoke bombs to go off so she can make a flashy escape. Unfortunately as she's running the majority of them managed to keep up. Kate was about to jump off a fence when she fell a sharp pain in her side. She didn't have to look to know one of the bullets clipped her. She returned the favor by shooting one of the girls of the group in the breast with a foam arrow before she reached a dead end. Kate looked at the group of, now, eight or nine people around her and grabbed her side. 

She was about to try a hail Mary when a star appeared behind the group and one of her favorite voices spoke, “Princess, the odds are so not in your favor”

Kate smiled. The confused looks on her assailants faces just made it better. Kate grinned at America, “Just help me kick their butts, Chavez.” 

America snorted and cracked her knuckles. 

 

*

After the last of the group was tied up and the police were on their way America helped Kate out of the ally and back to her apartment.

“She is way too clingy when she was out of it” America thought as she half carried- Kate into her apartment. It was something the team had learned when kick multidimensional butt the year before but it always shocked her. The two superheros finally made it into America’s kitchen/ emergency room to patch the archer up. 

“So, what made you go after a whole gang without hardly enough arrows and no backup? Did you need a humbling defeat?” America asked while doing the last bit of tape to Kate's bandage, luckily it was only a surface wound but the skin would still have a scar for a while. 

Kate turned her head from it's place face down on the table and glanced at her side, then at America's hand still on her side before she said, “You know, never hurts to take a self-inventory of my skills,” noticing that America wasn't smiling so she groaned out, “ I thought it was only these two pickpockets but I was wrong. So wrong.”

America finally moved her hand and began to put the first aid kit away, Kate took this time look around America's kitchen. There wasn't much, some watercolor paintings and menus for order-in but really Kate couldn't find any personal style to the place. 'Maybe extreme minimalism is her style', Kate thought to herself while standing to get her things.

“Oh no, honey. You are not going out yet give it at least a day,” said America whilst slapping Kate's hand away from her bag and quiver. 

Kate sighed and rolled her eyes at her friend before she said, “Fine but I at least want to go out and get something to munch on. Pancakes? Yeah, those sound great.” Kate grabbed her bag and threw it at America before looping their arms to pull her out the door, “C'mon I can treat my knight in shining armor to an early breakfast.” Kate joked on their way out the door.

“It's like 3 in morning,” America replied looking over at Kate who was holding her head high and smiling. America glanced down and felt her face heat up.

*

Kate was the most disgusting eater at three in the morning. America watched as she drenched her double chocolate-chip and blueberry pancakes in chocolate and maple syrup. If America wanted to be honest it was strangely cute, but still how can someone palette that at once? America brought her coffee up for a sip and then asked, “So, what are you doing back here? Is your dad okay?” 

Kate looked up and said, “My stepmom and him needed help, they found some more of my mom's things and he can't deal with it and my sister is out of the country,” Kate swallowed the food she was chewing and picked at her plate. “It just sucks you know? Ever think what your life would be like if your moms were still around? I do sometimes especially since the 'mother' thing.”

America brushed her hair out of her face and nodded, “My moms were heroes, they made this whole world and it was wonderful, I guess. Just not for me, I wanted to be a hero to like the people I heard stories about. I left when they told me what happened to them.” America bit down on her inner lip and looked at her empty plate. 

Kate watched her for a moment before grabbing America's hand and brushed across the top of it. America looked up at Kate who responded with a smile. “Want to hear about L.A. And how I have an arch enemy now? You'll love it, Masque is such an eccentric woman.” 

“Sure,” America replied and rested her free hand under her chin while Kate recounted her solo adventures. 

By the end of the story the two were laughing so much they had to leave the diner. They were heading back to America's place when they saw an explosion erupt down the block from them. They shared a look and in a second Ms. America was flying in with Hawkeye. 

Some of the tenants were gathering out on the street and half of their neighbors were on their porches and the sidewalk on their cell phones. Hawkeye looked around and asked if there were more people inside. 

“The staircase is being repaired near the top floor. The family in that apartment can't get out without the elevator.” America nodded before picking Kate up again.

“This is why I should always have my bow at night,” Hawkeye shouted up to America. They landed on a balcony and America punched in the door as Kate slipped through. The smoke wasn't as great on that floor as is was pouring out of the windows below it. The whole floor was empty really. America ran down a hallway while Kate went further into the apartment. “Hello?” Kate shouted once before walking back towards where America went. This didn't feel right. 

Kate heard an angry yell and ran looking through the thinking smoke and the dark rooms for America. A loud ripping sound caught her attention and she got into a room where all hell seemed to have broken loose. America was sluggishly fighting off a bunch of men wearing gold gas-masks, now that Kate thought about it she was feeling dizzy. Kate ran it and jumped on one of the guys. She wrapped her thighs around his neck and flipped him over onto another one. Kate heaved in a breath as she made her way over to America. They couldn't stay in this smoke any longer. Kate whistle hoping to get the groups attention as she grabbed a gun. America was just a yard or two away now. Good. 

“Listen up clowns, if I shoot that gas stove over there along with the help of the fumes from below this place will blow out like a JCPenny's sale. So back off.” The whole group was focused on her now. Behind them America kicked the ground. Kate shot the gun and jumped for it. Behind the two women even more flames broke out as the portal closed. 

Kate landed on the ground with America on top of her. She could feel her side had opened up along with the fogginess in her head. She looked up at America who began to sit up. Before she could get off though Kate grabbed for America's head and used it to lean up for a hard kiss. 

America jumped back and toppled onto Kate's legs, her mouth was open wide and her eyes were large. “What the hell princess?” America shouted. 

Kate gave a small smile “Sorry, I mean. I thought we were having a moment. I may have been..but you do like me? I mean you were teasing me all the time. Oh crud you don't? I shouldn't have assumed. America I'm – ”

America covered Kate's mouth with her own and licked at Kate's lips before grinning, “Yes Kate, I like you” 

 

The motherfucking end

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if it's shit. I can outline a story but never write one.


End file.
